Naruto: Return of the Past
by deksab
Summary: Life wasn't always peaceful for a certain hokage, and the arrival of someone from the past might not make it easier.
1. prologue

notice- Naruto doesn't belong to me and English is my second language. I'm not sure if this story will be good but I want to try my best. Please read and review.  


  
Prologue

"Hokage-sama, we have found Hikaru-sama, sir, and we had sent him to the hospital," the fox-masked anbu spoke quietly, kneeling at the tall figure in the flamed robe and winged hat in front of him, on the top of the fourth Hokage monument. The anbu signed deeply, it was to be known that whenever their hokage chose to retire himself here, something must be disturbing his peaceful nature, surely something seriously was going on, and from the look of it, it wasn't just the fact that his son had lost and just appeared at the gate after 3 days of his disappearance.

"So troublesome," the anbu groaned before standing up and scratched his head in an annoying nature. "What happen this time, dear hokage?"

"Nothing that concerns you, my dear friend," the hokage answered flatly, but still the amused tone was used despite his seriousness. The anbu glared at the man for a while, then decided that he should break the silence, "you know, your life was so troublesome."

"Well, I can't help, can I," he then laughed at his friend's word, his tanned hand hold on to his friend shoulder before patting it softy. "Don't worry too much, Shikamaru, and thanks for your concern, I really appreciate it."

Shikamaru signed again, and suddenly he realized something that he took a notice of and just remembered to ask, "you know what, I think something is up with your son, he appeared to look rather a lot like, you know, him. I wonder what he has gotten himself into. You should see for yourself."

The anbu's words made the hokage stiffen, but not more than a minute.

"Well, I think I should get going then, who know, Ai-chan may want to kick my ass right now after she knows I don't come to see her little Hikaru-chan immediately." The hokage spoke softy, there was clearly a hint of affection hidden in his voice. Then he disappeared in the swirl of leafs.

"Damn you, something must really be going on here," the man cursed and looked up at the sky. He might have to figure it out soon, but for now he needed some times to sleep.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1: the hokage's son?

"Good morning, sir, hokage-sama," the guard at the front of the patient room greeted the leader of the Leaf village respectfully.

"Good morning, Shigeru-san, how are you today?" asked the hokage, a small smile hidden under the shadow of the hokage's hat.

"Good, sir. Thank you, sir, hokage-sama," Shigeru answered happily as he knew all well, to be greeted by their hokage, especially this legendary hokage, was truly impressive. Everyone in the village loved him as he was, easy-going and kind-hearted, and so did his family.

"Has Ai-chan or Hinata-sama come to see him yet?" The hokage asked, the sound of his tone was flat, unlike his normal self, but the guard didn't even notice it. If there was any feeling hidden behind his mask, then he hid it very well.

"No, sir," he spoke up, his face then turned a bit worried, and the hokage noticed it immediately.

"What's wrong with my son, Shigeru-san?"

"Hokage-sama, he seems a bit…weird, sir. He woke up two hours ago and demanded to see Godaime-sama, he can't even remember that he was your son, and that you are the current hokage, sir," the man answered, a bit shaking for the fear of his own life. To say something bad about the son of the most powerful man in Konoha, and specially that said son was Konoha's most promising Jonin, the Light Flash, was something unacceptable. However, his leader just smiled at his subordinate, knowing what the man in front of him was feeling.

"Well, Shigeru, who else is aware of this situation?"

"There were just me and the doctor, sir. I came to call him when Hikaru-sama woke up. The doctor guessed that he has amnesia, and we put him to sleep to calm him down," Shigeru reported, his body still stiffened.

"Don't worry, Shigeru-san, just as long as these words don't get out, from everyone, I know just the right rewards for your loyalty. Can you do that for me, Shigeru?"

"Yes, sir, I will make sure of it,"

"Thank you, Shigeru-san, and now I would like to have a word with my son, alone. Don't let anyone pass by this door, even if they're the godaime, Ai-chan or Hyuuga-sama. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the man answered with the feeling of gratefulness, because not only that the hokage didn't get angry, but also, the man himself even gave him a reward for something he shouldn't have. He secretly regretted that he had a doubt about the hokage, he was truly the man for the position he hold on to. Whether he realized or not, this was the one thing that made him the most respectful hokage Konoha had ever presented.

"Good," the Hokage said and disappeared behind the closed door that led to his son.

The hokage walked into the room, his eyes laid on to the hospital's bed, and then stopped shot at the first sign of his said son. There on the bed lied the fifteen years-old boy. His wild hair was short and ultimately blonde, and just the thing that Shikamaru had hinted, there were three whisker-liked marks on each of his cheek. That reminded him of only one person.

_Could it be…?_

The hokage slowly walked up to the boy, his eyes gazed at the boy's face, down the boy's body, and traveled up to rest at his whisker marks again. Despite the man's arrival at the boy's side, never once his eyes would leave his supposed son. The hokage's hand slowly, and softy, moved up to touch the said boy's hand. But suddenly, the lifeless hand of the sleeping boy held up and caught the hokage's arm in mid air.

"What the hell are you doing?" The harsh voice came out from his dry lips, and suddenly blue eyes slid open, meeting the same brilliant blues of the hokage.

"And just to make sure, who the hell are you? Who the hell is this damn Hikaru-sama? Where the hell is that damn guard? Where the hell is the old hag? Where…"

"Just stop, Uzumaki Naruto. You ask too many questions at the same time." The hokage said loudly, glaring fiercely at the young man in front of him.

_It was really him, there was no mistake, after fifteen years of waiting, and he finally arrived. Just in time…_

"Finally there is someone who recognizes me." Naruto said sarcastically, and for the first time, he noticed the man in front of him clearly, a tall figure in the flamed robe with his face hidden under the winged hat.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you wear the hokage's suits?" He yelled out. It seemed that he was very surprise at the way the hokage dressed.

"Well, how can I put up with these things in the past? To answer your questions, it might take some times. You may want to sit up a bit so that you can think a bit more clearly."

The hokage slowly took a seat beside the bed, an amused look clearly shining in his eyes as he glared at the boy trying to sit on the bed.

"Well, you should tell me now, or else I will be kicking your ass?" Naruto said annoyingly, he was feeling very confused, and every encounter he faced so far after he woke up didn't make it easier.

_Where is the old hag? Normally she will be here right now? Where are Kakashi-sensei and the others? What happen with Sasuke-teme? Why everyone here keeps calling me Hikaru-sama? I think this man here must know something because he seems to know me._

The other man only chuckled before his hand was raised up and took the winged hat off. Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the face in front of him.

Blond wild hair, blue eyes and that handsome face, the very image he had seen every day on top of the Hokage Mountain. This person was no doubt the one whom he both respected and despised all his life, the very bane of his existence.

"First thing first, the name is Namikaze Minato."


End file.
